patriotstransmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 7
The Fire Inside: New USA vs China by Alex Ruecker Corresponding Macro Story Beat: New USA vs China Synopsis In The days after the Self Detonation, many dark children that have taken part in the war have lost their powers as well as their lives. The casualties on both sides have been tremendous, and the Chinese continue to push on with their advance through northern continental US. War is waged on multiple fronts as well, with the Chinese naval fleet taking control of the Concrete Wastes as well. In a united effort, Texas hosts peace talks with the Traditionalists and Nationalists, and they unite to form the new USA. The leaders of the different factions now work together to try to unite against the Chinese forces, while also hunting and searching for any remnants of the dark children. It's up to humanity, as well as the next generation and small remnants of dark children, to fend off the Chinese forces and make a last stand to stand up for a unified America. This game Allows players to choose from a variety of factions and groups from throughout the new world to fight either for or against the new forces of America and forge their destiny. Factions to Choose from: * Survivalists * The New USA * The Chinese * Anarchist Remnants Characters Protagonists While the player is able to create his or her own character to experience the story with in this world, there are a variety of supporting and main protagonists to help guide the overall arch of the story. * Matrik the President of the Country of Texas, and The Leaders of the new USA army, trying to battle against the Chinese army * The Generals of the Chinese Army, trying to follow orders and wipe out the USA and Survivalists * The Leaders of the Survivalist tribes, trying to get to hawaii to live out in peace * Anarchist Remnants, trying to establish their stronghold and destabilize the new USA army Antagonists * Qin Shi, The Chinese Emperor (USA, Survivalist Factions) * Matrik, the darkchild Leader of the Country of Texas (Chinese, Anarchist Factions) * Carth, the leader of the Survivalists (Anarchist, Chinese Factions) * Keith Mardock, the Darkchild Leader of the Anarchists (USA, Survivalist Factions) Supporting Characters The Player meets a variety of characters throughout the game that will help their journey across the new USA. * Tabor, the Army medic with a past in anarchism. (US Factions) * Xin Zhao, The warrior with a grudge against dark children for the loss of his loved ones (Chinese Factions) * Silver, the Anarchist with a genetic power of charm and luck due to being the child of dark children from a different age (Anarchist Factions) * Kun-Do, a Survivalist descendent of Locations As this game allows you to explore the entirety of the world through an open world collection, players can join their different factions and explore various areas and Iconic locations from the Films, Novels, and Television Series * Raiderlands (Las Vegas) * Atlanta (Capital of Nationalists) * Oklahoma and Tribal Lands * Texas * The Hot Zone * Hawaii (Independent Neutral Zone) Demographics Target Market: Males and Females, Ages 13-50 Medium Video Games Video Games allow for an more interactive storytelling experience, where the player is allowed to explore the worlds themselves and aquiant themselves with the environment in a more visceral and exciting format. The opportunity to join the faction of your choice, and develop your power allows for the players to connect with the world and settings in ways that they would not normally get the chance to. Platform Massive Multiplayer Online Game MMO's have a uniquely diverse target Market, as Men and Women of all ages tend to be interested in games of this nature. As was the case with the massively popular World of Warcraft, millions of players would subscribe to play month to month, and the game has the potential to make millions of dollars off of subscriptions alone. MMOs also allow for the players to create their own characters and form groups of characters in the forms of guilds traditionally, or in this case, groups of Raiders, Survivalists, Texas, Traditionalists, Darkchildren, or Nationalists. This diversity allows for fans to interact with their world in ways they may not have before, and can encourage players to explore the world of the franchise outside of the game through other platforms. See Also Core Narratives Ancillary Narratives Return To Micro-Stories